Turn So Cold
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: What would happen if Lord Voldemort never existed? What would happen if a new Dark Lord rose from the ashes of pain and anger? Would the wizarding world be able to handle it? Hadrian Kristofer Blake to turn it upside down. He's looking to conquer.
1. Chapter 1

**Turn So Cold**

**A Harry Potter Story**

**Chapter One**

**A Whole New World**

* * *

><p><strong>Author NoteDisclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. The series was created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot and some original characters. This story will be dark as the story goes on. Hadrian Blake will be much like Tom Riddle would have, only much worst, especially at a young age. Tom Riddle showed early signs of being a Psychopath, Hadrian has as well, just more...severe.

**Summary**: What would have happened to the Wizarding if there had never been a Dark Lord Voldemort and never would be a Voldemort…What if there was only Tom Marvolo Riddle in the Wizarding World? What would the Wizarding be like for the new generation of witches and wizards arriving to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How would these witches and wizards handle a young boy that would become the rising new Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald? How would they react to a Dark Lord far more dangerous and threatening than any Dark Lord their had ever been?

Would they handle it?

Could they handle it?

From an early age, Hadrian Blake was never normal. As a baby he rarely cried and was almost always silent, almost like he was in a thoughtful silence as he studied his surroundings. Growing up, Hadrian was an outcast for his freakishness. The children in the Orphanage ridiculed him and the staff tortured him just as much. As he began to grow older, he continued to experience more strange things happening to him, more than usual. As a prodigy genius, Hadrian kept to himself and learned to control his strange powers.

With only himself as company, Hadrian became cold, angry and bitter from his torment over the years growing up and being left in the Orphanage in the first place. Without anyone to show him love and friendship, he learned to control his emotions (more than a young boy his age should have been able to) and desired knowledge, learning all he could from libraries around the cities and school. When Hadrian gets his letter to Hogwarts, he realizes his destiny would be greater than anyone would realize, and began his thirst for knowledge in this new world and reads everything he can from books at the shops and libraries. Hadrian Kristofer Blake would be the greatest wizard to ever grace the Wizarding World.

Hadrian Kristofer Blake was a gifted young male and a prodigy genius. He was intelligent, polite, hard working, charismatic, inquisitive and observant. He was also cunning, sly, manipulative, captivating, apathetic and nefarious. Hadrian was a very persuasive person. Dumbledore was the only one that didn't fall for Hadrian's charm. He was the only one that knew nothing good would come from Hadrian Blake learning magic. This story begins with a young boy receiving a very special visit, by Albus Dumbledore himself.

**Pairings**: Hadrian/?, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): AU

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Mention/Show of Zombies Eating People, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn So Cold<strong>

**By Drowning Pool  
><strong>

It's too much, not enough  
>What you need I don't get<br>I don't know why you never say, you never do  
>Is this my luck again<br>Silent words never shed  
>All I get is you turning away<br>You turn

So cold  
>It's never enough it's always too much<br>For what you never say  
>What you never go and say<br>You're so cold  
>It's never enough it's always too much<br>What you never say  
>Never do<br>Never say

Is it me that you see changing  
>What you think you need<br>All I can say is I'll always trade me for you  
>Is it my heart I break<br>Hard to give what you won't take  
>If you did would you throw it away<br>And turn

Our time is slipping away  
>Slipping away<p>

Isn't my word enough  
>What I say is what you get<br>And all I get is you turning away  
>You turn<p>

* * *

><p>The silence within the naked and insipid bedecked room was thick with tension and raw rage. A tall black haired boy, no older than eleven, sat silently beside a rectangular size window. The ledge he sat upon was cold and uncomfortable, leaving his butt and legs numb with chill after sitting there for so long. Bright emerald green eyes, brighter than any other green, stared blankly out the window. Intelligence gleamed in his eyes as he watched everything going on outside his prison.<p>

Sharp eyes watched at the other children from the Orphanage played about, playing together. The front yard of the Orphanage was large, and caged in with black metal wrought iron bars. Green grass surrounded the area, leaving only a long and narrow cobblestone pathway that led to the front door. Trees were placed at the sides of the gates with bushes and flowers in between. The sound of the laughter of the other children filtered through the young raven hair boy's cracked open window.

A dark gaze crossed the child's face as he stared hatefully at the other children. They thought him as some freak, a sinner among the holy. _I'll show them one day. I'm more than some freak_. The small boy thought scornfully to himself. Oh how he hated these…simpletons. They were nothing. Would never amount to anything. They were cattle following the flock, while he was the lone wolf, just waiting to attack.

With a sneer of disgust at the childish behavior the other children were showing, the young boy turned away from the open window, away from watching the children play together out in the front yard of St. Abigail's Orphanage for Abounded and Orphaned Children. While he himself sat locked in his bedroom, away from everyone. It was his latest punishment, though he had, had worst before. Jaw clenched in aggravation, the young boy fought off the need to grind his teeth together or release an irritated roar. He was better than that. Only those unable to control their emotions would ever allow such pathetic emotion to be shown.

Looking back out the window from where he stood in the middle of the room, his eyes glared at the storm filled sky with dislike. He hated how the sky seemed to reflect his inner emotions. A turmoil of emotion swirled through him, rage, disgust, apathy and many other dark emotions. These emotions showed on his face for a split second, before quickly disappearing behind his barrier, his wall that kept what he truly felt hidden. _Would he ever be able to leave this place? To find a better place that he belonged, instead of this building of hell? Would he be able to last much longer with the Nuns and Priests preaching about how he was a sinner and would burn in hell? _He wished desperately so. He knew he was different than the other children at the Orphanage. He was special and powerful. He had learned over his short eleven years of life how to control these strange abilities. It was one of the reasons why he was able to do the things he did.

St. Abigail's Orphanage was a rather imposing building. It was rather dark, with black and dark brown bricks holding it together. Large dark brown doors could be seen through the narrow entryway. Large square or rectangular windows where placed sporadically through out the building, allowing what little sunlight that London got, through. Inside the building, was an entryway that could lead to three different quarters.

To the left side of the entryway, was a large open doorway that led into the living room where couples would meet and converse with the many children within the Orphanage's walls. Pass the doorway of the living room, led a dining room, large enough to fit it's staff and children. The doorway to the dining room had a rectangular door, that color of light brown with a golden doorknob that was rusting slowly.

Across the hallway and across the door to the dining room was the kitchen. The kitchen's door was light brown in color and no door handle. The kitchen's door was one of those swinging doors that squeaked every time you pushed it. A few feet down, was a dark brown door that blended in with the staircase. This door was smaller than the others and led into a linen closet. At the very end of the hallway was a door that led into an office/lounge.

To the right of the entryway was another large doorway, but with two dark brown doors with two golden doorknobs that swung outwards when you entered. Inside this large room was were most of the children entertained themselves. It had many tables with bookshelves filled to the brim with old and worn books.

One small section in the room had cushioned chairs and a fireplace. Walking past the library/children's room was a door a few ways down that had a small and decently cleaned bathroom. Across the hallway was another dark brown colored door with a rusty gold doorknob that led down to the basement. Another doorway a few feet away from the basement doorway was where they washed all their clothes. At the very far end of the hallway was a door the led out to the gardens.

It was a place the small boy hated. The Orphanage had four stories. The last three stories were the rooms where all the other children slept. Each child had its own separate room. That was the only thing the boy could ever be happy about. The Orphanage was more like a prison than anything. It looked like one too. Or, maybe even one of those Insane Asylums.

With a glower once more out the window, he gracefully walked over to his desk. Taking a seat on the hard wood chair he flipped open the thick tomb sitting atop of it and began to read where he last left off.

* * *

><p>An elderly man, with a short white beard that reached in length to the middle of his chest, walked swiftly down the desolate metropolitan side street. His shoulder length, white hair fluttered behind him as the wind blew by. The elderly man wore normal attire. The suit was dark in color, with dark thin gold stripes. His shirt was dark gold as well and his shoes black. A suitcase was grasped in a pale hand, swinging as he walked. A long black overcoat hung over his left arms, the same arm that the suitcase was being held in. The elderly man looked forward, looking at the sinister and ominous looking structure at the far end of the street.<p>

The sound of pleased children reached his ears as he neared closer to the building, causing a bright and cheerful smile to grace his aging face. Ah, the wonderful sound of children's laughter. It was a sound that always brightened his day. With a friendly smile, the elder man pulled open the black wrought iron gates and stepped into the courtyard of St. Abigail's Orphanage for Abandoned and Orphaned Children.

Many children froze as they noticed the elder man, stopping in the middle of their games to look the strange stranger with wary curiosity. With a smile and small chuckle, the older man continued on his way, humming a small tune to himself. He walked down the cobblestone pathway to the front door and rang the doorbell to the left. He waited patiently, his humming continuous, as he listened for the sound of footsteps nearing the front door.

"Can I help you?" A young female voice questioned as the door swung open. Looking away from the roof, he came face to face with a fourteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair and sparkling honey brown eyes.

"Ah yes, I'm hear to speak with Mrs. Rose Cole." The elder man declared in a rather cheerful voice. The young girl looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

"Mrs. Cole!" The young girl hollered over her shoulder for the head of the Orphanage. An elderly woman, in her late thirties or forties appeared from down the hallway with a strained and harassed look across her face.

"Make sure you give Julie her medicine. That girl has been sick for far too long. And find Steven, he's been hiding again. Also make sure you get Austin and Alicia to clean up their mess in the play room." Mrs. Cole ordered to the two helpers that were following her.

"What is it Diana?" Mrs. Cole questioned as she finally stopped beside the young girl.

"This man said he had a meeting with you?" Diana issued more than stated as she looked to the older gentleman.

"You are Mr. Albus Dumbledore, correct?" Mrs. Cole requested with a raised eyebrow. Albus nodded his head in agreement. Without another word, Mrs. Cole allowed Albus entrance before turning on her heel and heading down the left hallway to her office. Albus followed after the elder woman. Inside the Orphanage was much quieter and Albus assumed it was because all of the children, except for a few were outside playing. Mrs. Cole pushed open the office and allowed Albus entrance before closing it behind her.

"Please, take a seat." Mrs. Cole stated kindly, pointing at the two chairs on the other side of the desk. With a smile Albus seated himself on the comfortable looking chairs while Mrs. Cole took her seat across from the elderly man, who looked a few years older than herself. "Before I let you see him. I want to make sure that no matter what I say, the boy still has a place in your school…correct?" Mrs. Cole subjected slowly as she looked firmly at the man across from her.

"Of course." Albus replied with a curious raise of his eyebrow and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm just curious as to how Hadrian has a place in your school. I never signed him up for anything and he's been here his whole life." Mrs. Cole avowed as she stared at the man across from here.

"His name has been put down since birth." Albus replied in a reassuring voice, a smile across his lips. Mrs. Cole raised an eyebrow and hummed to herself as she leaned back against her chair.

"Did his parents sign him up? Do you know who his parents are?" Mrs. Cole queried curiously. Her bright gray eyes stared blankly across the desk to the older man.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." The man replied with a frown and a heavy sigh. Mrs. Cole gave a nod and rubbed her face.

"Could you tell me how Hadrian came to be here, Mrs. Cole?" Albus questioned.

Mrs. Cole gave a heavy sigh and nodded her head slowly. What could it hurt? "I was just starting here when a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties appeared on our doorstep. It was raining and chilly for July. The girl had gone into labor when we finally pulled her in and into one of the unused rooms. An hour after she was here, she gave birth. I remember she said to me 'I hope he looks like his papa and I', and I won't lie she was right to hope it, because she was a beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Hadrian, for his father, and Kristofer, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a religious family — and she never said what the boy's surname was to be. She died soon after that without another word."

"A few days later we finally decided to give him a last name," The younger woman remarked in a rather offhand manner. "As for his last name, Blake was named by one of the girls that works here. She thought, along with everyone else, that it fits the boy." With a shake of her head she continued to articulate.

"His mother was quite beautiful. I'm not surprised Hadrian is such a looker, especially if his mother was that stunning, I can only imagine what his father must look like." With a finger tapping her bottom lip she continued talking.

"After his mother died, we never did get her name, we took care of Hadrian, hoping perhaps his father would come and take him or one of the girls family members would…" She trailed off before sighing heavily. "It never happened. Hadrian has been here since he was born." Albus Dumbledore gave a frown at the statement and pursed his lips in thought.

"I believe I have enough information. If you would be so kind as to take me to Hadrian please." Albus questioned as he stood from the uncomfortably stiff cushioned chairs. Mrs. Cole gave a small nod and pushed herself slowly up from the more comfortable looking desk chair. She patted down her dress of any wrinkles. Without a word she led Dumbledore out of the office and back down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed in the silent hall, as most of the children were playing outside. Taking a sharp left she swung around and made her way slowly up the staircase, with Dumbledore closely fallowing.

* * *

><p>"Hadrian, you have a visitor. Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Cole affirmed as she gave a small knock on the opened bedroom door. Dumbledore stood slightly behind Mrs. Cole and quickly got a good look at young Hadrian Blake. The boy was thin, but not overly so, and was tall for his age. He had silky locks of raven black hair that was cut short, and also had a slight curl to it. His skin was a beautiful, velvety, ivory white that seemed to gleam in the dim lighting of the small bedroom.<p>

Hadrian looked up from his book from his arrangement at the writing desk and what the old man saw caused Albus's breath to catch. The most shocking thing about the young boy was his eyes; Albus realized. They were a brilliant verdant. There seemed to be a mixture of greens, from the palest lime to the darkest emerald and everything in between. They looked eerie, with how intense and radiant they were. They seemed to smolder with a hidden command and strength he had never seen before. It left the older male feeling on edge and uncomfortable. He had never felt that way before.

Without a word Mrs. Cole turned away, shuttering at the sensation of the young lad watching her leave. Hadrian had always made her experience that he was gazing through her, to her very soul. Hadrian turned away from Mrs. Cole's back and moved to glimpse at Albus with a raised eyebrow. "Are you a physician?" He questioned calmly. His voice was soft, melodious. His voice was also held a rigid edge and held a silent power that demanded notice.

"No, my dear boy. I'm no doctor. I'm here to tell you about a school you've been accepted to." The raised eyebrow of the eleven-year-old child was clearly stating that he did not believe him. With one more look to the older gent, Hadrian looked back at his novel. "I am not lying Hadrian. This school you had been accepted to is named Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Hadrian, who had been ignoring the older man for the most part quickly snapped his head up from his volume and turned to look at the older gentleman with curiosity and excitement in his eyes, making them glimmer.

"Magic…that's what I've been able to do." Hadrian exhaled breathlessly. His heart pounded in his chest while his mind raced with different questions and possibilities.

"And what can you do Hadrian?" Albus inquired.

Hadrian ignored him for the moment before his excitement, his hope, crashed down and burned like a fire destroying a forest. He turned to look at Dumbledore in distrust; his bright eerie green eyes stared coldly at the man that sat on the bed across from him. "Prove it. Prove that Magic exists." He demanded.

Dumbledore looked the boy over closely. He knew from just the boys attitude he was use to getting his way, that he always had people doing what they were told when young Hadrian told them too. With a purse of his lips, Dumbledore pulled out his thin and beautifully crafted wand from his wand holster on his wand arm. Pointing it at the wardrobe and with a mutter of spell, the closet caught on fire, burning a bright redish orange. Hadrian gave a shocked cry as he jumped up from his position at the desk.

* * *

><p>The sound of something rattling within the confines of the closet caused Hadrian to stiffen, whether in fear or shock, Albus wasn't sure. "I believe you have something in your closet that doesn't belong." The older man stated as he looked at the young boy over his glasses. Hadrian gave the man a sharp look, but walked slowly over to his closet. Pulling it open slowly he looked down at the rattling box with trepidation. He bent down and scooped the box up into his arms. Walking back over to the desk he dumped the box onto the table, allowing all his prizes fall onto the wooden and aging desk. "I believe you shall return those to their rightful owners and apologize. Hogwarts does not accept liars and thieves." Albus looked down at the tall eleven-year-old boy standing at the desk. "Do you understand?" He questioned firmly.<p>

"Yes Sir." Hadrian muttered with a glare down at the box. Jewelry, notebooks, yo-yos, and many other treasures that he had collected over time now lay bare before him and his new Professor.

"Here is your letter and a bag of money, enough for you to get your school supplies. Shall I have someone take you to Diagon Alley?" Albus questioned.

"No thank you sir. If you could just give me directions on how to get there, I shall be fine on my own." Hadrian replied calmly. His bright eyes stared into Albus's own clear sky blues. Reaching forward he took the letter and bag of money that was held out to him. Setting it back down on the desk he turned to look out the window. "Is that all sir?" The raven-haired adolescent inquired quietly. His voice was emotionless. His hold over his emotions made Albus Dumbledore uneasy. How could a child have such control? With a shake of his head, Albus slowly stood from the bed and began to make his way to the bedroom door.

"I can make things move without touching them." Hadrian stated, as he remained starring out the window of his room. "I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, whisper things." Hadrian murmured with a small smile gracing his lips.

Albus froze at those words. His stomach turned and his breath caught in his chest as he turned to look at the young child sitting calmly at his desk. "What kinds of things do they tell you Hadrian?" Albus questioned cautiously. Did he really want to know?

"Bad things. They tell me things of people I don't know. They whisper secrets. They whisper dark things." Hadrian looked over his shoulder at the Professor. A small smile graced his red lips. It wasn't a friendly smile.

"I shall see you on September 1st Hadrian. Your ticket is with your letter, along with directions on how to get to the train that will take you to Hogwarts." Albus said as he gave a nod to Hadrian before turning and walking out the room.

"Thank you sir." Was the last thing he heard from the strange and rather dark child as he made his way down the hallway and towards the front door of the Orphanage.

Hadrian gave a smirk as he looked down at his letter with glee. Oh yes, this was what he had always hoped for. He had always wondered where these abilities, these powers, came from. And now he knew. Now he could train to his full potential. He could learn everything he could from books at Hogwarts library and perhaps, in time, he would finally be able to buy his own books, with money he earned. With one last look out the window, watching as Professor Albus Dumbledore made his way slowly down the street of London, Hadrian nodded. Yes, he couldn't wait until he finally went to Diagon Alley. It would have to wait a day or two, but he'd finally get to see the place where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Turn So Cold. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm not trying to make him that similar to young Tom Riddle, but for the moment, he's going to seem like that. In this story, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, doesn't exactly exist in this story. Only Tom Riddle, who while charming and cunning, isn't 'evil' or anything like that, Since he grew up differently and didn't have the inspiration to become the next Dark Lord.<strong>

**In this story there will not be another Dark Lord, until Hadrian that is. This story will have many original characters and some out of character, characters. You'll understand why later.**

**You'll have to wait until later in the story to discover who Hadrian Kristofer Blake really is and who his parents were (are). As well as learn new mysteries and surprises.**

**If there are any errors in the story, then I'm sorry about that. I reread the story countless times, but after awhile you start getting tired of rereading the same thing.**

**Some feedback would be nice!**

**Your Writer,**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn So Cold**

**A Harry Potter Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Diagon Alley Visit**

**Part One**

* * *

><p><strong>Author NoteDisclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. The series was created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot and some original characters. This story will be dark as the story goes on. Hadrian Blake will be much like Tom Riddle would have, only much worst, especially at a young age. Tom Riddle showed early signs of being a Psychopath, Hadrian has as well, just more...severe.

**Summary**: What would have happened to the Wizarding if there had never been a Dark Lord Voldemort and never would be a Voldemort…What if there was only Tom Marvolo Riddle in the Wizarding World? What would the Wizarding be like for the new generation of witches and wizards arriving to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How would these witches and wizards handle a young boy that would become the rising new Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald? How would they react to a Dark Lord far more dangerous and threatening than any Dark Lord their had ever been?

Would they handle it?

Could they handle it?

From an early age, Hadrian Blake was never normal. As a baby he rarely cried and was almost always silent, almost like he was in a thoughtful silence as he studied his surroundings. Growing up, Hadrian was an outcast for his freakishness. The children in the Orphanage ridiculed him and the staff tortured him just as much. As he began to grow older, he continued to experience more strange things happening to him, more than usual. As a prodigy genius, Hadrian kept to himself and learned to control his strange powers.

With only himself as company, Hadrian became cold, angry and bitter from his torment over the years growing up and being left in the Orphanage in the first place. Without anyone to show him love and friendship, he learned to control his emotions (more than a young boy his age should have been able to) and desired knowledge, learning all he could from libraries around the cities and school. When Hadrian gets his letter to Hogwarts, he realizes his destiny would be greater than anyone would realize, and began his thirst for knowledge in this new world and reads everything he can from books at the shops and libraries. Hadrian Kristofer Blake would be the greatest wizard to ever grace the Wizarding World.

Hadrian Kristofer Blake was a gifted young male and a prodigy genius. He was intelligent, polite, hard working, charismatic, inquisitive and observant. He was also cunning, sly, manipulative, captivating, apathetic and nefarious. Hadrian was a very persuasive person. Dumbledore was the only one that didn't fall for Hadrian's charm. He was the only one that knew nothing good would come from Hadrian Blake learning magic. This story begins with a young boy receiving a very special visit, by Albus Dumbledore himself.

**Pairings**: Hadrian/?, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): AU

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Mention/Show of Zombies Eating People, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sick Of It"<strong>

**By Evans Blue**

I ran away from you  
>I took everything<br>Facing the day  
>I turned my back<br>Just the way you showed me

I'd say I've changed  
>So you're right<br>And you stayed the same  
>I stepped away from you<br>I won't be coming back

I thought I told you!

I don't need the headache  
>Why are you so pathetic<br>Try, and you just might get  
>It's come to this<br>And now I'm sick of it

I can't stand the habit  
>Hide, 'cause you just can't have it<br>Lie and maybe you'll find  
>It's come to its end<br>And now I'm sick of it

You're getting sick of this life  
>Facing the truth<br>Chasing the lies you live by  
>Won't be something new to you<p>

I haven't spoke of bad times  
>I have no use<br>Erase the memories  
>It's something I must do<p>

(Lyrics Continued)

* * *

><p>The sound of playful children voices filtered in the air within the Orphanage as it reverberated out through the open windows and down the street, flowing with the cool morning breeze. Pink, orange and yellow clouds decorated the morning sky in an artistic image. Cars of different types drove by the bland, prison like building without a second glance. It was nearing ten in the morning and most adults had already gotten up earlier and left for business. Children, who had no school, slept in or were already up and playing outside, were enjoying the beautiful day. Birds chirped happily in the trees on the Orphanage property, making everyone's mood even happier at hearing the gentle sounds.<p>

Hadrian sits silently in the rather bland living room. The walls of the living room were painted an aging piss colored yellow. The flooring was hard wood that was chipped and scratched after years of wear and tearing. Indistinguishable pictures hung upon the walls within four centimeters of each other. Many of the pictures held old photographs of orphans that had been adopted; others just held descriptive drawings or paintings of landscapes.

Two individuals sat inside the thick silence of the room. Mrs. Cole sat upon a rather old armchair, that color of grass green with designs of yellow flowers, with her right leg cross over her left. Her hands sat in her lap, holding each other, much like a proper woman have years ago. She twitched in her seat; the texture of the chair was felt soft but still held a harsh feel to it, making it uncomfortable to sit upon for too long. Across from her sat young Hadrian, his mask of perfect blankness across his face as he stared calmly back at the Headmistress of the Orphanage. The boy made her heart fill with unease. She took a deep calming breath, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes staring at the side of her head as she looked out the window, allowing her to view the young children playing outside.

Her sharp blue eyes finally left the window after her strength waned from the persistent stare and scanned over the boys face, trying to find any emotion behind his mask of disinterest and coldness. She found nothing. How could this child become so cold? The older woman reflected to herself, never realizing that she, the staff and children had caused many damaging effects on his mental psych from the many horrible and cruel things that had done to him over the years he grew up in the Orphanage.

Mrs. Cole gave a near silent sigh as she thoughtfully went over the eleven year olds question. Should I allow him to go by himself through London so he can gain action to his world? She questioned herself with a purse of her lips and a furrow of her eyebrows.

Hadrian sat patiently; not allowing anyone, let alone Mrs. Cole, to see just how aggravated and annoyed he was getting at having to wait for her to make her decision. "Are you sure you're be all right by yourself?" Mrs. Cole finally questioned slowly. As if she was talking to a rather slow child or even perhaps, a wild animal.

"Of course Mrs. Cole. I'm more than able to handle a simple shopping trip." Hadrian replied with a hint of a patronizing tone within his usually controlled voiced. A half smile graced his crimson colored lips. A small glint appeared in his marvelous eyes, setting them aglow at the thought of finally going to a place where he belonged. Where he would hopefully not be a freak anymore.

"All right." She gave in with a sigh. "Just be back before night fall." Mrs. Cole stated. After all, she wouldn't have the boy around for nine months. It a win, win for both of them. She wouldn't have to deal with him and he would finally be able to control those strange abilities. Mrs. Cole had yet to realize that Hadrian Kristofer Blake had perfect control of his strange abilities. He just didn't show it. She slowly stood from the aged old armchair. She patted down the flowery blue and white dress, which she always wore for summer, trying to get the creased that weren't there out.

Bluish gray eyes looked down at where Hadrian sat silently, his head staring down at relaxed clenched fist, before shaking her head and stepping out of the living room. Her blue high heels clicked against the floor as she disappeared down the hall and into her office. The door gave an echoing click, letting him know she had finally closed the door.

Hadrian stood up from his spot on the same colored couch as the armchair and walked out into the entrance hall with slow, measured footsteps. His shoes lightly clicked against the floor. His head was held high and his face still as controlled and blank as ever. Green eyes flashed with anger at the familiar voice of one of the Orphanages bullies. Why they tended to bully him, he didn't know. He had assumed they had been taught a lesson by now, but he knew was assumption was when it came to an idiot like Austin Georgic.

"Hey _freak_!" Austin Georgic was a tall thirteen-year-old boy with straight dark blonde hair held up in little spikes. His honey brown eyes were dull and looked like mud. His voice held an annoying high pitch that sounded like a mouse when he tried to yell or scream. He and his little friends watched Hadrian move to step out into the front yard of the Orphanage.

Hadrian's body stilled, his hand held the gold doorknob of the door in a tight grip at hearing the word '_freak'_ leave the lips of another orphan. His knuckles turned a bright white from his death grip. Had they not realized that calling him a freak just caused them misfortune? He wondered. His head tilted to the side, his eyes flashed an angry green, the color of the Killing Curse. "What did you just call me?" He demanded in a low, dangerous voice. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes connecting with the 'leader' of the small group of four.

"_Freak_. That is what you are." Austin replied in a snobby voice that didn't fit well with his looks. He wasn't the most charming of boys. His three friends looked warily down at Hadrian from where they stood on the second floor, behind their 'leader'. They could tell that this was not going to end well for Austin.

A cold laugh escaped Hadrian's lips that showed no amusement. His cold ice green eyes stared up at the older boy with a deep hatred burning in his gut. Slowly he turned around, his back faced the closed double front doors. "Say that again and see what happens." He threatened, a silent promise settling in the air around them in the hall.

"_Freeeak_." The older boy mocked. A dark smile graced Hadrian's lips as his eyes flashed a light green with specks of red. His eyes squinted, a concentrated look on his face. Austin laughed at Hadrian as he glared up at him. He made to move forward when he felt a sudden weight behind him shove him, causing the older boy to scream as he foot lost its grip on the top set. He stumbled forward, his hands reaching out to catch himself, but his hands seemed to be too sweaty for the staircase handle. He tumbled and rolled down the stairs, causing loud thuds, cracks and crashes to resound through out the front hall.

The three boys up above on the stairs froze in shock as they watched their leader fall down the stairs in a blur of blonde, blue and black. The sound of a loud ear splitting crack was all that was left as Austin Georgic finally landed on the first floor of the Orphanage. Hadrian looked down at the older boy, seeing him unmoving and barely breathing, if he was breathing at all, he couldn't see the boy's chest moving upward and then downward.

"You might want to check on your friend." He remarked blandly. Saying nothing more, the eleven year old turned on his heels and stepped out into the bright afternoon light. The last thing he heard before the front doors shut was the three boys screaming for Mrs. Cole and their friend. "Pathetic." He grumbled and slowly made his way down the rocky path and towards the black wrought iron gates that would lead him out into London streets.

* * *

><p>Horns hocked in aggravation as other cars cut swerved and cut the other cars off. Loud voices chattered amongst each other as friends or couples walked down the street, enjoying the surprisingly sunny day. Warm rays of sunlight streamed down from the sky and cast a glow of light amongst the usually dark and dreary sky. Businessmen and woman quickly walked down the sidewalk towards the large towering building of gray, brown and black steel, brick and glass. Heels clicked of woman in suits against the dirty and dull gray sidewalk while men's shoes clucked along. Men and woman talked in cellphone's, ignoring everyone else around them.<p>

Hadrian slowly walked amongst the older generation of working men and woman. His clothing and young age was easily dismissed by the older adults as they continued on their merry way. His intelligent eyes traveled over the large mass of bodies walked past him. He slipped beside an older man whom was ignoring him for his cellphone as he continued to talk. His voice was growing louder with annoyance at the other person on the phone. Slim pale hands slipped past the older mans pocket, fingers swiftly passing in and out of the interior without the mans knowing. A smirk graced Hadrian's lips as he slipped the third wallet so far into his loose fitting pants.

"Let's see how much I have so far?" He questioned allowed as he slipped into an abandoned alley. His hand dug into his pants and pulled out three wallets, each male and made of leather, each a different color. Flipping the first wallet open Hadrian searched through everything, finding hidden cash behind credit cards. All together, that one wallet had over a hundred. Rich, they're always careless with their money. He mused to himself. Going through the next wallet, Hadrian's excitement grew as he realized just how much money he had. It's for a good cause. He thought to himself.

With a careless flick of his hand, Hadrian tossed the wallets behind him, towards the back of the alleyway where they landed with a dull clunk. Stuffing the money into his pocket with the bag of money Dumbledore had already given him, he would have more than enough to buy extra books and perhaps even a pet. "This will be fun." He mused aloud to himself, a flicker of bemusement shinned in his eyes. Slipping carefully out of the alley, Hadrian swiftly began to walk another four blocks towards where Diagon Alley's entrance would be.

Living in London his whole life had left Hadrian Blake to teach himself just how to keep living and get by. One of those simple little tricks was manipulation and pick pocketing. It may be a bit degrading for him to actually have to pick pocket some poor unsuspecting sap, but it was the only way he'd ever be able to buy himself decent clothing for cheap and get a decent male. The Orphanage was well known for not feeding him if he was being 'naughty'. Not that that was a valid reason.

Many of the Orphanage staff hated and despised him just for the plain simple reason of actually existing and breathing of all things. After all, a freak like him wasn't supposed to have luxuries such as food or even a good hot shower. He was sick of the pathetic orphanage staff and children. They gave him a headache he didn't want nor need. The ones he was forced to live with were people he would more than enjoy to torture and kill slowly. Exhaling slowly as he fought the sudden blood lust that filled him, he shook his head.

Hadrian could feel his temper boiling at the mere thought of those disgusting filth back at the Orphanage. How many times had he actually begged, as pitiable as it was, for just a slice of bread and water? Or when he had begged to be let out of the cupboard or basement, that he promised he'd be good next time. They never listened to his cries and screams for release out of the dark nothingness of the basement or cupboard. It was there that he had met his first friends. Acanthus was a small green garden snake that had somehow slipped into the Orphanage. It was there, at the age of six, he had learned he could speak to snakes. It was also that year he had caused his first major accident.

He didn't truly mean to cause little Timothy to fall out that window. But that didn't mean he wasn't pleased with himself for it. After all, everything bad that ever happened in the Orphanage was led back to him. Whether it was the death of a pet or another orphan getting hurt. Was it really his fault that the other orphans were too stupid to simply remember to feed and water their damned pet? That the students shouldn't be playing so roughly with each other?

He would admit, never aloud of course, that he may have caused a few accidents, but every one of them deserved it. Little Timothy Wilder had deserved to fall out that window. He had been so angry when Timothy had killed that defenseless snake, the first friend he actually had. Acanthus had done nothing to the boy and he had brutally tortured the snake. At that moment, Hadrian had seen red. How dare such a pathetic boy like Timothy Wilder kill what was his. What gave him the authority?

At that moment, he had wanted nothing more than the boy to feel as much pain as he knew Acanthus had felt. And little Timothy surely felt the pain. With his strange abilities, a sudden rush of energy had hit Timothy Wilder in the back, causing him to fly through the window from the second story and to the hard grass ground below. He had broken many bones that day and was never able to properly walk again. The memory still brought forth a small amount of satisfaction and amusement.

Hadrian shook himself out of his memories mentally as he felt a strange chill shoot down his spine. He blinked as he looked up upon a rather desolate looking building with a hint of disgust on his face. The building was old, built out of aging dark brown wood, weathering with time. Windows were covered in dust, grime and dirt from years of not cleaning it. A small plain door, more than likely for entrance and exit, was on the left side of the building, underneath a decent size sign with a picture of what Hadrian assumed was a horse, it was difficult to tell seeing as the sign was beginning to rust. In old English were the words, The Leaky Cauldron, below the picture.

"Well…it doesn't look like much." He stated aloud with a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head at how…dismissal the way for a witch or wizard to get into Diagon Alley, Hadrian stepped forward and pushed the old door inward.

* * *

><p>The sudden sound of loud cackling laughter and clinking of glasses, plates and silverware reached his ears. Sharp eyes glanced quickly around the room, taking in the many unique creatures that sat amongst tables and up at the bar. Eyes filled with determination, Hadrian stepped further into the room, swiftly stepping around tables and chairs of loud and sometimes quiet creatures and people. Making sure he didn't touch anyone, Hadrian stopped upon the door and called out in his usual strong and firm voice, but still silent all the same. "Excuse me!" The barman ignored him, making his eyes squint in angry displeasure, the only sign that he was annoyed or frustrated.<p>

"Excuse me!" He raised his voice louder to be heard. Slowly silence descended, as his voice seemed to resonance against the walls. This voice held a compelling tone, as if it was whispering 'listen to me, I have something you want to hear'. It was a strong voice, underlined with power. This voice could only come from one with immense power. Many creatures and people turned to see where the voice came from and were surprise to see it was no more than a mere child speaking.

"Thank you." Hadrian stated politely, a charismatic smile gracing his lips. "I was hoping you could open the entrance for me. I do no have a wand yet, unfortunately." He spoke in a sophisticated and warm voice, compelling the barman to do what he asked. It always worked those teachers at his old school, as well as strangers and sometimes the Orphanage staff.

"Oh…uh…of course my boy. Follow me." The barman of the Leaky Cauldron stated. He quickly walked around the bar and out into the large dinning area. With quick steps the man stepped between chairs and tables to reach the back alley. The customers at the pub/motel looked to one another and shrugged before going back to their conversation. Hadrian watched astutely as the barman pulled out a wand and tapped the bricks in correct order. The sound of rumbling reached his ears as he watched in mild surprise as the brick wall began to squirm like insects away from each other, making a round entrance into Diagon Alley.

"Thank you." Hadrian murmured as he stepped past the barman and into the doorway. His eyes watched with amazement at the many wizards and witches wandered down the alleyway, conversing between one another. Witches and wizards dressed in dresses, or what he guessed as robes of many colors and designs. Voices chattered and drifted out of the alley. Children giggled and chased each other happily from the warm sunny day.

"Money is the first priority." He assumed as he stepped further into the alley. Hadrian slipped into the large crowd, eyes looking everywhere. It was amazing how different the wizarding world shops and normal shops were. While normal businesses had the same colors, wizarding worlds were bright and colorful, with hundreds of different colors. He listened to other snip its of conversations trying to piece together what they meant.

"Newest broom –"

"10 sickles –"

"5 sickles for frog legs –"

"Mad I tell you – No robes –"

Hadrian could feel a headache appearing as he forced himself to ignore all conversations around him. His eyes searched for a place he could exchange his money. He knew they changed normal money for gallons, sickles and knuts. After all, they were better than normal humans, why shouldn't they have better money? "Come along dear, we must head off to Gringotts before we shop. Can't use simple Muggle money to buy your shopping supplies." An old womans voice stated cheerfully from somewhere to his left. It was hard for Hadrian to tell, as the woman seemed to be lost amongst the multicolored crowd.

"Gringotts." He hummed to himself. Hadrian's sharp verdant eyes slowly looked around the alley when they landed upon a beautifully crafted building. White stone glimmered in the bright sunlight, like a beacon amongst the dark. Gloriously crafted columns held the large sign with glittering words in gold that stated Gringotts. With his head held high he leisurely made his way to the bank. He was not one to rush for anything, no matter what it was.

Clear glass doors swung open as he stepped up to the front entrance. Hadrian glanced down at the strange looking creature standing beside them. Crinkled skin and dark eyes were the image that assaulted him. The creature gave a feral looking grin, showing sharp dagger teeth that glittered white. "Thank you." Hadrian stated politely, giving a nod of respect to the creature. After all, he never knew when being polite to creatures many wouldn't could be a good thing. He didn't notice the surprise look gracing the creatures face as he had disappearing further into the room.

Sounds of soft-spoken voices filtered through the room as Hadrian looked around the large hall. Many golden brown desks were placed beside each other, as tall as a grown man, perhaps even taller. Small lamps sat in the corner of the desk, giving off a glow and lighting the room. Those short strange creatures sat behind them, working diligently on the current wizard or witches request. Near silent footsteps clicked against the white marble flooring as he walked farther down the large room, looking left to right, trying to find an open space. "Excuse me, sir." Hadrian called out as he stood before the creature. A sneer graced the creatures face as he leaned forward over the desk to look down at the tall eleven years old.

"Yes?" A gruff voice growled out between clenched teeth. A polite, charming smile materialized across his lips as his verdant colored eyes, that sparkled in the dim light like diamonds, connected with the creatures dark brown, almost black eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to exchange this muggle money for wizarding money in gallons, sickles and knuts, please." Hadrian requested, his smile still in place as he pulled out the thick wad of cash. He had made more than three hundred after pick pocketing a few more unsuspecting businessmen and woman on his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The creature gave one last sneer before a grunt emitted from his lips. Thin wrinkled fingers reached forward with long, dagger like nails, and grabbed the money roughly from his hand. "Thank you." The raven-haired boy forced out. His left eye gave a slight twitch in aggravation. Pale, piano thin fingers clenched loosely as he fought the need to cause serious harm to the disrespectful creature.

What gave this creature the right to be so rude to him? He had been polite and charming. Wasn't that enough? Was there some secret code when it came to dealing with these creatures? Hadrian's train of thought stopped as he began to think thoughtfully on what he would need to do. He would have to make sure he learned everything he could on every magical creatures culture as well as other wizarding cultures. He would not be pleased if he made himself look like some fool in front of those actually raised in this world.

"Here you go." The creature grumbled darkly as he pushed the brown bag full of money back to him. Hadrian gave another smile and grabbed the bag from off the hard wood desk. It jingled lightly as he placed it in the pocket of his jacket. With no other reply to the creature at he desk he skillfully glided through the large mass of people as he made his way back to the exit.

* * *

><p>It was amazing how wonderful and bright everything was. His bright verdant eyes couldn't seem to soak in everything as he walked amongst his fellow witches and wizards, trying to decide which store he should start at first. Hadrian had discovered that Diagon Alley wasn't the only alley. There was four other turns he could take that would lead him to other shopping districts, among other things. There was New Haven Alley that was filled with apartment areas, housing areas and a park. Another district, Marx Alley way was similar to Diagon Alley, except for it had many restaurants and other stores for children and teenagers. The Opacare Way district was more for adults, filled with bars, pubs, liquor stores, a smoke shop and other such things.<p>

The alley that really interest Hadrian was Knockturn Alley. It had a dark flare to it that none of the other alleys had and it interested him. As he walked past it he could feel the tangiable air and the sinful air in it. It was a place he would defientely have to go to, but not now. Now, he had to decide which shop he should go to first. He slowed his pace and stopped before Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions. He might as well finish the clothing first. With his features holding a disinterested and bored look he stepped into the cool large opened shop. The tinkling of the bell above the door echoed in the room, letting the owner know someone had just walked in.

Fabrics of different colors and textures hung among the wall in a disorderly way. Hadrian crossed his arms behind his back, crossing his hands between each other to keep himself from trying to make the shop orderly. If there was a bad side affect at living in the Orphanage, it was his need for everything to be in order. It was his own personal demon that he had at times had a hard time hiding from everyone. It wasn't that he was making it a necessarily bad thing; it was more along the lines that he didn't want everyone to assume that he'd clean up the mess they may leave behind on purpose. He was no ones slave, let alone those lesser than he himself.

"How can I 'elp ya dearie?" A kind, motherly looking woman questioned as she appeared from a hallway. She had a curly auburn hair that was going gray from age. Her eyes were a honey brown that held a look of gentleness and caring as she looked at the boy. She stood about 5'6 and was rather plump around the middle. Her skin was a golden brown from days in sunlight and had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth from smiling and aging. Hadrian speculated that down the hallway the older woman just gave from held dressing rooms, fitting room and storage woman. Seeing as the front room was only decorated with racks of robes of different kinds, while the fabrics hung along the walls and in small storage square containers on shelves.

"I need robes if you please. I will be a Hogwarts student this year." Hadrian stated. A polite smile crossed his face as the older woman gave another delighted smile.

"Oh, such a dear. Come along. Let's get you fitted and then we can decide on the fabric." The older woman said. Hadrian followed dutifully behind the elder plump woman. "Oh dear me. I a'most forgot to intraduce meself. Ya can call me Madam Malkin." Madam Malkin stated.

"Pleasure." Hadrian stated with his smile, as fake as his caring and politeness to everyone he had met so far. I wonder if my face will stick like this from smiling so much. He thought vaguely to himself. Wouldn't that be horrible? Casting the stray and random thought aside the eleven year old stepped up onto the round platform. Madam Malkin loosely held her wand in her hand and with a flick of it, blue sparks shot out, causing many of the measurements to fly towards him and take measurement. With them working Madam Malkin swiftly left the room and back to the front room.

The room he stood in was medium sized, with three platforms placed before three rectangular mirrors that gave whoever was standing on the platform a view of all three of their sides. "Hogwarts too?" An unknown male voice questioned. The voice had a deep tenor to it and was spoken in an almost pompous tone. Hadrian glanced at the corner of his eye at the boy who had spoken. He was shorter than himself. Standing at around 4'8 or 4'9. Messy orange hair cascaded around almost sickly pale skin that had freckles across both cheeks and nose. Dull midnight blue eyes stared at Hadrian in interest. The boy was someone that young Hadrian knew he would never get along with.

"Yes." Hadrian replied stiffly. His voice was even colder than normal. He never showed emotion to those he did not like. He finally turned to look the other boy in the eyes. "I would assume you are also a Hogwarts student, new more than likely. Judging my your size. Unless of course, you are living in unfavorable arrangements that made you that small." He stated. Just from the short once over of the boy, he got the gists of just what kind of disposition the boy had.

The boy blushed a like pink at the well hidden mocking the other boy gave him. Just who was this boy? "You don't look much better off. You look worst actually. At least I have enough money to buy nice clothes." The new boy sneered in anger. He hated being mocked. Hadrian's eyes turned ice cold as he gave a sneer of his own, one that was much colder and more frightening.

"Your clothes are more like rags than actual clothing. Let me take a speculation and say that your mother made those clothing because your family can not afford to buy you knew clothes." He paused for a moment. "I would also say that half of the clothes you own are from older siblings?" Hadrian rhetorically questioned. Sharp, ice cold eyes watched with enjoyment as the boy changed multiple colors of pink, then a cherry red, then purple and back again. The pompous prick deserved a good tongue lashing.

"There ya dearie. All done." Madam Malkin stated as she walked into the room, holding a bag full of robes, about four of them.

"Thank you Madam Malkin." Hadrian replied politely. The older woman gave a large friendly smile and nodded her head before turning back out the room and to the register. The taller boy watched her leave before turning to the red head. "You ever try to make a full of me again, and you will find I am not a nice person when angry." He hissed out. With one last, and rather threateningly, smile, Hadrian turned on his heel and glided out back into the main room. He had more shopping to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Chapter Two of Turn So Cold. I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a bit of trouble deciding on how to start it, but I got it done. If this chapter is a little boring, then forgive me. I tried to make it as interesting as I could, but I was having some difficulties. Sorry if there's any grammar or issues. If there is, let me know and I'll reread it again.<strong>

**So, you all learned a little background on Hadrian in this chapter. He used to be locked in the cupboard (closet) under the stairs (I vaguely mentioned it in Chapter One in the description of the Orphanage) or in the basement. He was also rarely given food, making him learn to pick pocket and even steal to be feed everyday. **

**Hmm…lets see what else? Oh yes! Hadrian can also speak to snakes, and his first friend, Acanthus (a garden snake) had been tortured by Timothy Wilder when he was six and was one of the many bullies Hadrian had as a child. It shows that Hadrian, even at an early age, had nearly killed a boy, of did he actually kill him? After all, little Timothy hasn't been mentioned currently. **

**Hadrian has struck again! Threatening two pricks in one day. Isn't he lucky? He hurt Austin Georgic by using his magic to push him down the stairs from behind. Like what you could imagine a 'ghost' or 'spirit' doing to someone. The kid at Madam Malkin got a decent tongue lashing if I do say so myself. **

**Can anyone take a guess to whom the orange haired boy is? I'm pretty sure I made it obvious. Not on purpose of course, but it's not too hard to figure out. **

**Reviews and opinions would be great! **

**I'm working on Chapter Three (Second Part of Diagon Alley) now. The next chapter will introduce more characters. Most of them will be Original Characters. Seeing as since there was no Voldemort, most people that were Death Eaters got married and had children. Or I just made Original Characters that have no connection to HP. I'm also working on Chapter Four (Train and Sorting) of Turn So Cold now. We Fight Like Hell I'm working on chapters Three and Four as well. Harley Potter story I'm working on too, as well as A Different Twilight Story and re-editing some of my stories and writing the introductions to others. **

**Also, if any of you have suggestions for names, as in, what Hadrian would be called as a 'Dark Lord' and what his 'followers' could be called, let me know. I'm having a little problem with that. After all, as soon as Hadrian gets hold of books, he's going to start learning everything and anything he can get his hands on. And it's not better to know the names of everything so when I need to write that chapter, it's already up and ready. **

**I'm also trying to decide what house Hadrian should be in. Perhaps Slytherin? He is cunning, sly, manipulative, captivating, apathetic and nefarious. Or Ravenclaw? He is a prodigy genius. He's also polite, hard working, inquisitive, charismatic and observant (on the surface anyways). He could fit in any two of those houses. Hadrian would never fit in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. He's probably either kill the Lions or scare the crap out of the Puffs. I'm leaning on Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure yet. So, tell me what you think he should be in. I'm all ears. :)  
><strong>

**Your Writer, **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
